


I Wanna Show You The Best Time You've Ever Had (And You Can Ride For Free)

by TheNextJoeTrohman



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextJoeTrohman/pseuds/TheNextJoeTrohman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe can't see how perfect he is in Andy's eyes, and seeing the Fuck City guys makes him feel worse.</p><p>Andy knows something's up, but can't quite place it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Show You The Best Time You've Ever Had (And You Can Ride For Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Some small idea escalated to this, oops?  
> Title is from Mr Groper - With Knives

Joe has never thought much about what he looks like until one day in Stu Ross’ back garden, and it’s so sudden it scares him.

He’s never really cared before – Not about what he wears, or his hair, and he’s more than happy to throw on a random pair of sweats and walk about without ever giving a shit about being judged, because he showers at least five days a week and even if he doesn’t wash his hair, at least he has the common sense to stick it under the water to rinse it out.

So this is all pretty new to him, and completely out of the blue.

It’s a Sunday afternoon, and Andy’s friends are all having a get together. He’s invited because he’s Andy’s boyfriend, and has been for at least two years now, and he’s met the Fuck City guys before. There’s a few chicks running about too, in their bikinis, and even if Joe is in a relationship, he’s not ashamed to admit that they do look pretty attractive.

There’s a barbecue, because it’s a pool party, and Kyle is standing at it, pulling faces every so often and getting frustrated when the old contraption decides not to co-operate. Joe can’t even stifle his laugh and throws him a few cheeky comments, making the other guy scowl and swat at him with a spatula.

By 3pm, it’s blazing hot – The sun is hitting the back garden and there’s no shade in sight, so all of the Fuck City guys are now shirtless. Andy is wearing just his boxers, because in his world there’s no such thing as swimming trunks or anything similar, and Joe can sit and admire how beautiful he looks. Andy’s toned chest is glistening with sweat and he’s grinning, shades on his face and all of his colourful tattoos on show, and Joe’s heart skips a beat. All he can think is, _‘I’m so lucky to have him’_.

Some girls Joe’s never met are all over him, and stroking their manicured nails over Andy’s body; over his arms, over his chest, and Andy is just smiling politely and Joe doesn’t think much of it. He may feel a little jealous, because he’s not getting that sort of attention, not even from his boyfriend, who has barely spared him a glance during that afternoon.

It then occurs to him the reason he’s still sat on his own and Andy has a small crowd of women around him is because of Andy’s body. He works out like his life depends on it, and his diet gives him all the right nutrients, and he’s just all-round good looking. His muscles are well defined and he’s strong, and he’s what he could only describe as the ideal body type.

Joe sulks for a bit. The rest of the Fuck City guys aren’t helping, just as muscular and it’s very obvious that Andy’s not the only one who’s been working out a lot. He suddenly feels incredibly self-conscious, and he’s thankful he’s still wearing his t-shirt. It’s sticky though, and he luckily spots a bit of shade on the patio, jumping into the first free chair he can reach to watch Andy as he suddenly jumps in the pool, girls squealing as he splashes them with water.

Zoning out, he doesn’t hear Ryan the first time he’s shouted. The other man is looking at him weirdly.

“What? Sorry,” He starts, shaking his head to snap him out of his trance, “I was in my own little world.”

“No worries,” Ryan shrugs, “You coming in the pool?”

It takes a moment for the guitarist to register it, and he hesitates before replying. Sure, it’s hot as balls out here, and the water may cool him down, but it involves being shirtless when everyone else around him is too. Joe’s pretty sure he doesn’t even come close to being as attractive as they are, and then considers going in with his shirt on. Quickly, that thought is rejected too, as the fabric would stick to his skin and make the less-than-defined lines of his body more visible.

“Nah,” He waves a hand at Ryan, “I’m alright thanks. I’ll sit and watch.”

Ryan seems a bit confused, but Joe assumes he’s come to the conclusion that he can watch Andy better from where he’s sat or something like that, and Ryan lets it go pretty quickly, “Sure thing,” and he’s running off and launching himself at Andy himself.

Joe feels the breeze on his sweat-soaked shirt and shivers now he’s sat in the shade, reaching for Andy’s hoodie. It’s been left hanging off the garden table – Andy had been complaining about the heat and the only logical solution was to undress, right? Anyway, he knows it’s Andy’s from the name down the side of the sleeve in bright yellow, and Joe feels some form of comfort knowing that. He shrugs it on and huddles into it, not zipping it up but pulling it across himself and crossing his arms over the top, hood up and drawing his legs up to his chest.

Just looking at everyone in the pool makes him even more upset. Joe decides not to think too hard and he sees Andy waving him over from the pool. He carefully makes his way over, still in the forest green hoodie, sitting at the edge and dangling his feet into the water.

Andy swims over with an amused expression present on his face, “Uh, it’s hot as balls! How are you wearing that?”

Joe laughs softly at his boyfriend, who’s squinting now he’s taken his sunglasses off. He offers his hand as a form of shade, “It’s yours and I felt like wearing it seeing as you were over here having so much fun and not paying attention to me.”

Joe’s half serious. Andy pouts, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen some of these people in a while,” He leans his soaking wet arms on Joe’s thighs; “I’ll try and pay you more attention.”

Cupping Andy’s cheeks in his hands gently, the taller man leans down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Smiling up at the other, Andy tugs on Joe’s hand, “You should come and swim too,” He offers, “I can spend more time with you and still be with the others.”

Joe’s heart almost bursts because Andy’s so sweet, “Don’t worry, have fun. I’m okay here.”

Andy leans up to press another quick kiss to Joe, this time to his jawline, and before Joe can respond, a sudden wave splashes them both. From where he’s sat, Joe can see Mixon is the culprit, and Andy just freezes before turning to get revenge on his best friend. The guitarist grins as he watches his boyfriend enjoying himself.

Eventually he shuffles away, too hot in the sun, but he doesn’t want to strip down. Not even from the hoodie, absolutely not. He sits back in the chair he was in before, and that’s where he stays until Kyle is back at the barbecue. Eyeing the food hungrily, he has a sudden thought – That food isn’t exactly helping the way he looks; it’s just adding more fat to his body. He’s instantly put off.

Joe’s not even sure where these thoughts have come from, but he does know that it’s the first time he’s ever chosen salad over fatty burgers and greasy sausages. He’s sneaking tofu burgers from Andy’s plate when he thinks he’s not looking, too, and it doesn’t taste as good, but if Andy’s eating it, it must be worth it.

However, Andy _does_ notice, and gives him a strange look, “The real burgers are over there, you know,” He says, nodding in the direction of the food.

“I just wanted to try these ones,” Joe excuses, shuffling his chair closer to Andy’s. The older man smirks and pretends he doesn’t notice Joe stealing his salad when his has been eaten.

That evening, they light a bonfire, and everyone is still in swimwear apart from Joe. Sure, he’s wearing the trunks he came in, but he hasn’t parted from Andy’s hoodie since he put it on in the first place. His reasoning is that it’s hiding his body from all the stupidly toned guys surrounding him, and the fact that it’s Andy’s brings him more comfort. It smells like him too, and Joe could probably get high from Andy’s scent alone. Said man is sat on the other side of the bonfire, chatting to Mixon and a very persistent girl, but Joe ignores it in favour of hiding in the hood of Andy’s jacket, curling into a ball in his seat to hide himself from the world.

 

Andy is a naturally cuddly person, so neither men are particularly surprised when Andy comes home and practically launches himself at the younger guy, and Joe’s laughing and catching him in his skinny little arms. The vegan is a heavy, dead weight on Joe’s bony frame, pure muscle, and Joe feels another pang of insecurity pierce his chest.

However, Andy doesn’t just stop there. Still leaning on Joe, he begins to pepper his face with kisses, and Joe is grinning so much from the affection he can’t breathe. He doesn’t stop until he’s reached his lips, continuously kissing over and over, and the curly haired man reciprocates it, grabbing Andy’s head and trying to keep up with the assault on his now-kiss-bruised lips, using his other hand to steady himself on the table behind him as Andy backs him up against it.

It’s quick; Andy acts like he’s starved of Joe’s attention. Both hands are on his waist, and creeping up his shirt, ever so slowly. The taller man doesn’t notice until Andy’s rough hands skim his stomach, and he makes a surprised whine in his throat.

He’s conflicted – It feels _so good already_ , but he knows Andy will feel every inch of him, all clothes discarded and body visible to Andy’s soft grey eyes, and Joe can’t help but think that Andy will _definitely_ be judging him, and his hands push firmly at Andy’s chest as he leans back into the table behind him. It takes a few seconds for the older man to realise that something is wrong, and he pulls back, searching Joe’s ocean blue eyes with his own for a possible answer.

Joe just shakes his head, squeezing past his boyfriend and heading in the direction of the bedroom. Head clouded over by his thoughts racing a mile a minute, he grasps blindly for a discarded hoodie on the bed for comfort. All he can hear is _‘Andy will judge you’_ , _‘you don’t look as good as he does’_ , _‘you’re not fit enough for him, it’s disgusting’_ , and it scares him. He’s never felt like this before. The brunette doesn’t even register putting the blue jacket on, pulling it firm around him and covering his wild shock of hair with the hood, and immediately he smells _Andy_.

One part of him feels a little more upset. He’s reminded of what he just ran from downstairs, and there are so many awful thoughts racing about in his head. However, he loves Andy so much that the scent is almost therapeutic.

Wrapped up in the hoodie and the covers for what must have been hours, he doesn’t even notice the extra presence in the room until the bed behind him dips. Instinctively, he opens his eyes, and they meet the wall in front of him. He’s teetering on the edge of the mattress, and there’s a new source of warmth behind him pulling him backwards by the waist.

Of course, he knows it’s Andy, and he immediately curls in on himself.  He’s still ashamed from earlier, and embarrassed, and he’s so overwhelmed. There’s a dull ache pounding at the side of his head and he groans as Andy’s firm, strong arms wrap completely around him and he feels Andy’s beard tickle his shoulder and he rests his head in the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?”

Joe sighs at the soft voice, comforting. He quickly comes up with a quick excuse, “My head hurts.”

Andy nuzzles closer to him, “I’m sorry for that, I just missed you today. Want some painkillers?”

Joe makes a noise in denial, “Stay here,” He rasps, “Need to sleep it off.”

There’s a hum of approval against the curls that sit at the back of his neck and Joe tries really hard to relax, but even the feel of Andy’s arms around his waist make him feel so insecure. The older man falls asleep first, breathing even, and it eventually lulls Joe to sleep too.

 

Andy’s noticed Joe’s behaviour becoming a bit odd.

He’s sure there’s something wrong, because Joe is more skittish than usual, dodging Andy when he tries to come close, even just for a hug. He shakes off hands on his upper arms, shuffles his feet when he catches Andy even glancing at him, and he’s hiding in oversized clothes Andy didn’t even know he owned.

It becomes clear that the majority of them are his brother’s old clothes, and he’s also stealing every Fuck City hoodie he can get his hands on. The hood seems to be glued to his head, too. When Andy pulled it down to see Joe’s face properly, he just ducked his head and let his curly locks fall into his face, mumbling something Andy could never quite catch.

The vegan offers to book him a haircut; Joe refuses straight away. It’s odd, because Joe – **King of Complaining** – _Hates_ his hair being this long. It’s quite a ridiculous length right now, almost at his shoulders, and it’s a mess, but Joe is adamant that he wants to keep it. He laughs at something Andy says about a film they’re watching and his body posture screams _‘vulnerable’_ – He’s hunched over, hair in his face as his chuckles die down, hood up and knees drawn up  to his chest.

Andy knows _something_ is wrong, he just doesn’t know what. It’s painful to him too; it’s clear Joe is struggling with something, and Andy hates seeing him so guarded. Joe’s usually loud and confident and jokes about everything he hears, lighting up the room with his wide smiles and stupidity. Right now, he’s curled up against the arm of the sofa, away from the stronger man, focusing on anything but him.

Worriedly, Andy starts thinking through any possible reason for Joe to be acting this way – Maybe it’s their relationship, and Andy panics and draws in a sharp breath through his nose at the thought of them breaking up; of Joe being fed up of him, of Joe _not wanting him_. Just thinking about it alone almost reduces him to tears, and he’s suddenly even more determined to get to the bottom of Joe’s problem.

Andy glances at him once more. He sees his name on the arm of the hoodie, and while he’s reassured some, he’s still concerned.

He sighs, and resumes watching the film.

 

Joe isn’t avoiding Andy completely. He’ll sit and cuddle with him for a little while, but he’s still wrapped up like it’s winter when it’s sweltering hot outside and they constantly have a fan running in their front room.

They’re sat on the sofa, and Joe seems to be enjoying Andy’s company. He’s pulled his legs up into Andy’s lap, and he’s leaning up from his curled up position to reach Andy’s chapped lips with his own. They’re in pure bliss.

Andy’s moving his lips against Joe’s own gently, arms holding him cautiously around the back of his shoulders, as if he’s afraid to lose him. However, the curly haired man seems content to press up against his boyfriend’s mouth, sighing through his nose happily. It’s trusting and open, Joe’s hands against Andy’s broad shoulders hesitantly.

It changes when the older man’s arm tightens and draws Joe closer, chest-to-chest now, and Joe’s breathing changes. It’s quick intakes through Joe’s barely parted lips now, exhaling against the drummer’s, and Andy assumes he’s just turned on, because he can feel himself getting harder against Joe’s leg too.

Joe can feel Andy’s muscles through his CrossFit shirt, solid and completely opposite to Joe’s own. He’s still got baby fat, and there’s no evidence of that sort of strength, and he feels those familiar bad feelings pierce his chest again. One of Andy’s hands moves downwards, to cup his hip, and he’s convincing himself he can ignore it. It works until that hand’s toying with his waistband, and the other is pushing up his shirt, over his left nipple, and Joe pulls away as his eyes gloss over.

Andy latches his lips onto his neck as Joe breaks the kiss, and his left hand dips to undo the button and the zipper on Joe’s jeans, and he makes a choked noise as a tear escapes and drips onto the back of Andy’s shirt. _‘Too much’_ , Joe thinks, _‘I can’t let him see me like this, and I can’t let him feel my imperfections when he’s so perfect.’_

Quickly, the drummer sits up, feeling the warm wetness on his back, looking up at Joe with concern and Joe tries to breathe in and it catches in his throat. He’s almost sobbing, and he feels so _stupid_.

 _‘You’ve ruined it now’_ , he’s thinking, but alongside that he can barely process the _‘ugly’, ‘unfit’_ and _‘not worthy’_ , and he has to try even harder to control himself, bottom lip trembling as he tightens his grip on Andy’s shirt. He tips his head down to look at his lap, but a firm hand is immediately guiding it back up by his chin, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Andy coos, running his thumb over Joe’s lips in an attempt to comfort him, brushing the hair off his forehead with the other hand. It’s already matted with salty tears, and Andy’s hurting just watching Joe work himself up into a state.

He struggles to talk, “I-I, I just don’t feel well.”

Andy blinks; it’s sudden, but he nods understandingly, “That’s okay, lie down for a bit and I’ll bring you some painkillers.”

Joe shakes his head, whimpering, “N-no, I’ll be okay.”

Pulling his sleeve over his hand, he wipes away Joe’s tears, “I can get you some soup?”

“No!” Joe cries out, and tries not to cry again, “It’s okay.” _‘I don’t want it because it’s full of cream, and that’s bad.’_ It’s an irrational thought but Joe’s not thinking clearly to begin with.

Andy’s not convinced. His voice is shaking, and he won’t look him in the eyes, and he looks like a child. His breath is coming out rough against his throat, warm and sharp. Andy just kisses the side of his head comfortingly, gently soothing him by running his hand through his curls, and pulling him back onto his lap with his free arm.

Joe buries his face in Andy’s shoulder, and lets out a shuddering sigh as the other massages circles into the muscles on his back, relieving tension. His mind is tired, and alarm bells are ringing in his ears, screaming at him that _‘Andy’s hands are touching you, he can feel your imperfections, he knows you’re unattractive’,_ but Joe shushes them by groaning as Andy’s hands move soothingly over his back, figuring that it’s only his back and he can sit and think about solutions when he’s not snotty-nosed and a melted mess on Andy’s lap.

It takes barely ten minutes for Joe to fall asleep there; he’s always claimed Andy to have magic hands, and the drummer can tell he’s exhausted. Still concerned, he hums into Joe’s hair, closing his own eyes as he holds the younger close, moving his limp arms so he can slot his own around him protectively.

 

Joe’s action plan of ‘becoming more fit so Andy will still love me and I’ll look better’ kicks in when Andy shifts to move him onto the sofa the next morning, accidentally rousing the younger.

The guitarist is well aware that Andy is going for his morning run, and even in his half-asleep state, he’s inspired. Andy eats his oatmeal as Joe blinks his large eyes sleepily, calculating a sneaky plan.

 _‘Andy doesn’t have to know,’_ He reasons, _‘It won’t do any harm.’_

There’s dried tear tracks on his cheeks from the previous night, so Joe pads upstairs to splash some water on his face, and to brush his teeth. He skips breakfast, and when Andy comes up to brush his own teeth, he claims he’s still not feeling great, and says he’s going to watch TV while Andy runs.

The smaller man accepts it, leaning up to press a kiss against Joe’s damp cheek, and he can smell his toothpaste and feel the rough scratch of his beard. Joe smiles and reaches for Andy’s clean hoodie, hanging up on the doorframe, just as Andy does. The vegan laughs, “You can wear it, I’ll just end up taking it off anyway,” And then in the blink of an eye he’s gone.

Joe slips on Andy’s last pair of shorts and sits at the window, hiding his face behind the curtain, as Andy opens the front door. _‘He’s running towards the shops, I’ll run the opposite way.’_

Joe’s wearing a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt. It makes him look smaller, and he loves it, but the shorts are tight so he ties the Fuck City hoodie around his waist, over the top, and he feels a bit better.

In seconds, he’s slipping his slightly battered trainers on, reaching for his door key, and he takes a right turn towards the main roads. He doesn’t think twice as he jogs down the hill, aware that he’ll come back seriously sweaty and achy, but that’s exactly what he wants. It’s proof that he’s working hard and that the exercise is doing what he wants it to.

 _‘I’ll just have to time it so I’m home before Andy’_ , but he knows Andy will run for longer as he has a lot more stamina. Joe’s forehead becomes damp quickly, and his hands keep flying up to push his long curls out of his face, and then he decides, if he’s going to do this, he’ll sacrifice his safety net. He still has Andy’s hoodies to hide in, and that’s okay with him.

He runs for a good half an hour before he realises he’s ran further than he intended, and he does a U-turn, heading back in the direction of home. There’s sweat soaking through his brother’s old shirt, and his legs are burning, but he makes it back. The door is locked, meaning Andy is still out, and he pumps his fist with the small bit of energy he has left.

Heading straight for the shower, Joe strips as he walks, kicking the shorts into the laundry basket and tossing the shirt in the same direction. Even his boxers are soaked through, from sweat, and Joe’s grateful for cold showers and soap.

Andy comes back grinning with satisfaction, and Joe’s sat in front of the TV by then. He’s covered in a fleece blanket and has a towel round his shoulders, catching drips from his curly hair. Andy doesn’t question the wet hair but he does question Joe’s body temperature – Joe’s arms are like icicles, and he passes it off as the heat getting to him, so he took a cold shower. The other just shrugs and accepts the excuse, reaching for a Vega protein shake.

Joe breathes a sigh of relief.

That afternoon, he makes his way to the hairdressers to book an appointment, on shaky legs, and the next day he can barely walk. Andy’s rooting through his clean clothes, looking for his shorts.

“I thought I’d washed the red ones,” He muses, and Joe knows he’s on about the ones he stole yesterday.

He’s sat on the bed in the blue Fuck City hoodie, “I knocked a drink over the clean stuff, sorry.” It’s a lie.

Andy sighs, “I’ll just wear joggers today,” Even though it’s burning hot outside and Joe feels guilty. While Andy is out, he sorts through the washing at lightning speed, and makes a pile of Andy’s now-clean shorts. The shorter man grins at him when he sees and thanks him with a kiss on the cheek, and Joe decides he’ll go for another run tomorrow.

 

In the end, he does go for his run, announcing to Andy that morning that he had a hairdresser’s appointment that afternoon also. He seems surprised, running through the messy curls. The vegan is relaxing against his pillows, naked, with a cup of coffee in his other hand, as Joe sits up in an attempt to wake himself up some more.

“I thought you wanted to keep it,” He murmurs.

Joe forces a smile, “It’s getting messy,” he tugs his hood back up.

Andy changes the topic quickly, “I can’t believe you’re wearing joggers and a hoodie to bed in this heat.”

“I was cold,” He excuses, pulling the sleeves over his hands as he walks downstairs to prepare Andy some oatmeal and get himself a glass of water.

The morning follows its usual routine; Andy goes out jogging, Joe jogs the other way, and he’s back before his older lover is. He takes his shower and then sits and waits for Andy to get home, scrolling through social media sites on his phone in boredom.

When Andy gets home, he tells Joe he’s going to meet some friends that afternoon, saying he’ll drop him off at the hairdressers on the way there. Joe agrees, still looking at his phone. Andy goes to fetch his protein shake, and then Joe toes his shoes on while Andy hunts for the car keys. Biting his lip nervously from the knowledge that he’ll lose his long ringlets, Joe follows Andy to the car, head down and hood up.

The car ride is silent. As soon as Andy pulls over in front of the hairdressers, Joe jumps out, slamming the door and not looking back. The other man is worried, but ignores it as he fills his head with happier thoughts, driving towards Kyle’s house.

Joe walks himself home an hour later, hair shorter and considerably tidier, Fuck City hoodie still clinging to his shoulders and hood over his fresh cut. He doesn’t do a lot that afternoon. He skips lunch, as Andy is out and he thinks, _‘Why not? I mean, you don’t need that in your body anyway,’_ and he plays guitar for a while to keep his mind occupied. Andy arrives home at 5pm, looking happy, and Joe can’t help but fall in love with him all over again.

He’s got his hands in Joe’s hair, admiring the neat curls it now falls in, and telling him it looked so much better, but the bad part of Joe is telling him that _Andy is lying_ , and he nervously tries to push that thought away as Andy chats about his friends.

“And then Stu said we should play this game, so we did, but I kept winning, so Mixon got pissy…” And Andy’s not a talker, but when it’s Joe, it’s different. When it’s the Fuck City gang, he’s got a lot to say – They’re his family, and Joe loves how Andy is comfortable enough to rattle off the details of his day to him, in his high pitched, caring voice.

Joe’s nodding along, glad Andy’s enjoyed himself, “Sounds good.”

Andy suddenly remembers something else, “Oh yeah, we went out for lunch and Madeleine couldn’t finish her food. I mean, I can’t eat it, because it’s a burger and stuff, but she said I should save it for you and whatever…” He trails off.

Joe’s heart swells, but he panics when Andy pulls out a still-wrapped Big Mac, and his first thought is, _‘I can’t eat it’_. He stutters a response, “I-I had a big lunch, don’t worry about it. Thank you, though.” It’s almost painful, it’s his favourite food, but he’s determined to not give in. His stomach growls, contrasting Joe’s claim that he was still full.

“What did you have?” Andy asks, wandering into the kitchen, taking his shirt off as he goes. The dishwasher is still full from breakfast that morning.

“U-Uh, I went out after my haircut, I got… um, KFC, yeah!” Joe grins, hoping to fool Andy. _‘Now he’ll think you’re really disgusting; two fast food meals in one day?!’_

Andy isn’t convinced, “You should eat it anyway; it’s been a while since lunch.”

Joe sighs and agrees, sitting at the table. Slowly unwrapping the burger, he bites his lip, listening to Andy making coffee in the kitchen and he wonders if he can throw it out without Andy noticing and possibly get away with saying he ate it super quick.

Joe doesn’t have the chance though, as Andy sits with him, cup of coffee in hand, and the expression on Joe’s face must have dramatically changed, because Andy halts and looks at him funny.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, quieter than he was earlier.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong!” Joe’s getting nervous. Andy doesn’t say anything else, sipping his coffee, occasionally glancing at Joe.

Five minutes pass. Joe’s picking at the burger bun, pulling it and eating the tiniest bits, and even with the smallest amounts of it, he feels guilty.

 _‘If I eat this, I’ll never look as good as Andy,’_ he thinks. Gulping, he sets down the burger to adjust his hood, and when he picks it back up again, he’s aware that Andy’s watching him like a hawk. He grins up at Andy from his hunched over position on the table. Grey eyes don’t blink, trained on him, _judging him, oh no_ , Joe thinks. _‘He thinks I’m fat and I’m just going to get fatter and if I eat this I’ll be even more unattractive’_.

Unaware that he’s frozen, just staring at the food in front of him, Joe’s train of thoughts runs on. Horrible thoughts and comments taunt him, mock him, and Joe believes it all.

“Joe?”

He blinks, back to reality, and looks up at Andy. His eyes are wide, trained on the guitarist, and Joe’s first thought is _‘He looks so upset. It must be because of what I’m eating.’_

“You’ve just said that all out loud.”

“I-I did?” Joe’s not worried; he assumes it’s the bit about Andy looking upset that slipped out.

“Joe, why would I think you’re unattractive? Why do you think I’m judging you?”

He freezes. He can feel cold sweat on his back, on his forehead, on the back of his hands, and he puts the food down, “Oh, nothing, no reason,” But he can’t come up with a good enough excuse this time and Andy isn’t convinced.

“Joe, what’s going on? You haven’t actually eaten today, have you? Is that why you’ve been hiding, too?”

Suddenly, Joe regrets his haircut, but he reaches to pull his hood up in place of the curtain he used to use. However, Andy’s hand grasps his wrist, stopping him, and pulling it down to rest on the wood of the table.

“I want to know why you’ve been feeling so low.”

Everything bottled up inside Joe just seems to explode. With a shaky breath, he explains, “You and all the other guys are so fit and healthy, and you look great, and I’m not that good looking because I don’t exercise and stuff, and there’s much more attractive people around you than me…”

“Slow down a little, you’re rambling,” The soothing voice on the other side of the table interrupts.

Inhaling first, Joe carries on, head ducked and his free hand on his forehead, elbow on the table, “I mean, I’m nowhere near as good looking as you. You could leave me for someone much better,” Tears spring to his eyes, “I wanted to become healthier and fitter and I don’t want to be unattractive to you any more.”

He sniffs a little, “I’ve been going for runs when you do, skipping meals, y’know. I use the home gym sometimes. I don’t want you to think badly of me for what I look like.”

It suddenly clicks into place for Andy. The hiding in big clothes, the sneaking about, weird excuses, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? In terms of, like, sex?”

Joe nods shyly, “I didn’t want you to see me.”

Andy takes the hand on Joe’s forehead and lowers it down next to the other one, squeezing them both. Joe’s head is still ducked, shoulders folded in, trying to hide from Andy, “I love you no matter what you look like.”

Joe looks up at Andy with hesitant eyes, “You do?”

Andy smiles sweetly, “Of course I do.” He lets go of one of Joe’s hands and instead moves to stroke Joe’s hair across the table.

“But you’re so _perfect_ , how can you put up with…” He pauses and looks down as himself, “ _This_?”

Andy shakes his head quickly, standing up from his seat. He’s in front of Joe in seconds, leaning down to hug him, “You mean so much to me, Joe; I don’t care what you look like. I love you for you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be with you now.”

Joe gets nervous, “You won’t leave me, right?”

“Definitely not,” Andy mumbles into his hair, “Never. I can’t believe you thought all that. You’re gorgeous, Joe.”

Joe’s blushing, thankful his head is lying on Andy’s colourful chest so it’s not visible, “I’m not. You’re so attractive Andy. You care a lot more about your body than me, and I just wanted to look better for you…”

Andy has his eyes closed, “If you wanna exercise and eat healthier, do it for you, not me. Either way, you’re perfect to me. I could care less what you eat and what you do as long as you’re happy and as long as I still have you.”

He kisses the top of Joe’s head, “I just don’t want this to spiral out of control. I can’t see you getting ill or losing so much weight that you can’t…” He doesn’t finish, but Joe understands.

They stay wrapped up in the other’s embrace for a while – Andy standing, Joe still in his seat. Joe can feel Andy’s heartbeat, slightly elevated, and he can feel his own worries melting away slowly as Andy cards his fingers through the curls at the back of his neck. _‘He still loves me, he thinks I’m perfect,’_ is now the message he’s hearing, and he’s never been more relieved.

Andy leans back, taking Joe by the hand, “Come with me?” It’s quiet, with a deeper tone Joe recognises all too well, and with his new found confidence he’s more than up for what’s about to happen, shedding his hoodie on the way.

Joe lets Andy lead him upstairs, to their room, and he lets Andy take control completely. The drummer positions them both so that Joe’s lying down, and the other is straddling his lap. The vegan is kissing the fingers on Joe’s right hand, not breaking eye contact with Joe as he moves his lips down the rough pads, across his hand and up his right arm slowly.

It’s the sweetest thing Joe’s ever seen, he thinks, as Andy kisses the crease of his elbow, “Your arms are beautiful,” and he starts mouthing at Joe’s tattoo sleeve to prove a point.

It’s completely truthful, and Joe can feel it. Andy reaches his shoulder, shirt sleeve pulled aside, and leans up to press a kiss to Joe’s jawline, before switching to the other side. He’s running his right hand up his left arm gently, massaging the colourful and bold tattoos, and has his left hand entangled with Joe’s, while he gently sucks on a sensitive patch of skin where Joe’s neck meets his shoulder.

Joe’s dark blue eyes are dilated and half-lidded with a mix of lust and love already. Andy finishes marking Joe – He knows it’s probably a very deep bruise, seeing as it’s Andy’s work – and he’s leaning up to cup the back of Joe’s neck with one hand and his cheek with the other.

“I love your face,” He breathes out as he peppers kisses across Joe’s forehead, round his cheeks, down his nose and up to his ear, where he stops to nibble on the lobe. Gasping out, the younger man tangles a hand in Andy’s short hair, seeking more already. He’s taking his time though, moving to suck at the top briefly before leaning down to kiss Joe properly, less-than innocent. Almost immediately, Joe’s moving his lips against Andy’s, pulling at his hair and tightening his grasp on his shoulder. Andy’s tongue finds his own and they spend a while just enjoying the sensation created by them rubbing together, before the drummer’s pulling away with a bite at Joe’s bottom lip.

Joe whines, wanting the contact back, but Andy is far from done. He’s kissing up Joe’s throat, sucking at his Adam’s apple lightly and dipping his tongue into the hollow at the bottom, before finding the pulse on the right side of Joe’s neck and attaching his teeth to it and sucking hard.

A gasp escapes Joe before he can control himself. Feeling Andy grin against his neck, he pulls harder at Andy’s hair – it felt good, and it was obvious that both were incredibly turned on now.

The assault on Joe’s neck ends when Andy’s happy with the bruise forming, and he moves to Joe’s collarbone, pulling the collar on his shirt down to start licking across it and into the dips in Joe’s body, muttering how beautiful he was. It’s sweet, and Joe’s never been treated like this before by anyone, and he doesn’t want it to stop. Andy is being perfect, showing Joe how perfect he is, worshipping every patch of skin he can reach. He suddenly sits up and tugs at the hem of Joe’s shirt, asking silently for permission.

Joe hesitates, still feeling a little self-conscious, but nods, sitting up slightly to assist Andy. The drummer has both hands on his hips, looking him up and down, and Joe fidgets a little. This causes friction between their lower halves and both fail to hide the small moans released accidentally, Andy chucking the shirt in a random direction.

Multi-coloured hands are slowly caressing Joe’s chest now, running up and down as Andy’s eyes follow them. His finger knocks Joe’s nipple, hard from the cold air and his arousal, and Joe bites his lip. It’s an extremely sensitive place, and Andy knows it.

Andy starts pinching it and rolling it between his fingers roughly, the way Joe likes it, and bends down to lick and suck the other one, tongue making circles around the pink bud. A high whine sounds from the younger and he arches his back off the bed, towards Andy and the sensation, wanting more. Andy holds him still with his free hand.

He’s suddenly kissing down across Joe’s stomach, rubbing his hands on his sides, tongue exploring Joe’s navel and then down through the dark happy trail that leads under his jeans. It’s salty, it tastes of Joe and sweat, and Andy’s addicted already, listening to Joe’s tiny pants as his fingers delicately travel up and down his hipbones and he leaves open-mouthed kisses above Joe’s waistline.

When he looks up, Joe’s cheeks and chest are flushed, but he’s attempting to hide his face behind his arm. Andy stops skimming Joe’s hips to pull Joe’s arm away, smiling up at him, “I want to see your beautiful face; don’t hide yourself.”

If possible, Joe goes redder, but he drops his arm for Andy. He’s flushed up to his ears and it spreads down his neck and his chest, his nipples a rosy red in sharp contrast to the soft pink of his skin. To Andy, it’s absolutely beautiful. He takes a moment to admire the sight in front of him, tracing the pads of his fingers over the tattoo across Joe’s chest and then dipping down to lick the one below his navel. Joe’s making high pitched whimpers, obviously turned on (Andy can feel it when he bends down), but Andy wants to play a little longer. Tugging at the zipper on Joe’s jeans, he watches Joe’s face for any signal to stop, but Joe lies back and relaxes as Andy pops the button and hooks his thumbs in the belt loop, pulling them down to his thighs. He moves to the side so Joe can kick them off completely, and then settles in between Joe’s legs again.

First, he’s kissing at his ankles, and Joe’s done it to Andy before, over his tattoos, but Andy’s not payed much attention to Joe below the knees before. He’s kissing up his leg while the other hand caresses the other, and he’s soon tugging at Joe’s boxers with his teeth – a signal to get rid, right that second.

Joe just _wants_ , he wants Andy right now, and the sight between his legs makes him harder, if possible. The two fumble around a little, and Joe’s hard cock springs free from his boxer, standing proud against his stomach and already leaking. The older man helps Joe take them off completely and sits back on his heels to admire his boyfriend.

Joe’s dark blue eyes are heavy with lust, face flushed and his body fully exposed to Andy. He’s a little self-conscious, avoiding Andy’s gaze, but he cups Joe’s cheek and leans down to share a passionate kiss and Joe practically melts against the drummer, all loose limbs and pretty much liquid in Andy’s arms. When Andy pulls back, he can see Joe’s leaking precum over himself, and it’s sticky and messy and just the way he likes it.

He completely avoids that area when he bends down again though, licking into the crease where Joe’s leg meets his hips and sucking there. Joe’s panting hard, trying to control his hips, and knowing there’ll probably be beard burn there the next day if he carries on, but he doesn’t care. Andy mouths around that area for a while before leaving wet kisses just around where Joe wants it the most, and he’s steadying Joe with his hands. Eventually, he holds Joe’s cock in his hand, leaning down to clean the line of liquid dripping onto Joe’s stomach, and he’s _very_ vocal in response, hips snapping up.

Luckily, Andy’s done this before and knows to be prepared for Joe’s erratic behaviour during sex, pressing down firmly with his free hand and flattening his tongue over the head. All he can hear is heavy panting and obscene sucking noises as he pulls all the way off of Joe and then bobs his head back down, further, and Joe _loves_ it.

He starts a rhythm pretty quickly, still holding Joe’s base and bobbing his head to a time only they know. Letting Joe’s hips go, he reaches down underneath to roll his balls with his free hand, and Joe bucks up, almost choking Andy. The head of his cock bumps the back of his throat and he apologises quickly, sitting up slightly, but the other barely falters, quickening the pace and moving his hand in time, and Joe drops straight back down, grasping at the sheets.

“A-Andy, I-I’m gonna…” He warns, and Andy stops, sitting up and kissing him softly instead. Joe can taste his own precum on Andy’s tongue and it’s a bit of a turn on, and he’s pulling Andy closer. He recoils quickly when he feels the shorts the drummer is wearing.

“Take them off,” He urges, “Please.”

Andy grins and shakes them off with ease, boxers following them quickly, and he shifts up to press himself against Joe. Both men moan as they create a slight friction, and Andy leans down to push them together with his hands, using his spit to jack them off together.

Joe is tensing and chasing his release, and Andy has to stop again, because he wants to hold him back as much as possible. It felt great though, and when he pulls back, some of Joe’s precum has smeared the underside of his own dick.

“Wanna go further?” He asks, voice heavy and thick. Joe just nods, leaning over for the lube in the drawer. As he pops the cap, Andy’s hand covers his own and blue eyes meet grey, “I’m topping, lie back.”

Joe will never admit it, but he really likes bottoming, and loves Andy being in control. He puts his complete trust in him to treat him right and be careful, and Andy is gentle and loving, preparing Joe thoroughly and being generally sweet through the whole act. With wide eyes, he watches Andy slick up his fingers, seated between the guitarist’s legs, and he lets Andy push his leg up with his dry hand for better access.

Jumping when Andy’s cold fingers circle the ring of tight muscle, he forces himself to relax almost immediately. He’s well aware of the dangers of anal sex. He almost laughs when he thinks about the awkward encounters they’ve had before, but then chokes on a moan as Andy pushes his first finger in slowly, and he’s almost certain the vegan’s timing everything perfectly. Andy’s being incredibly gentle, stroking Joe’s raised leg to relax him further, and when he pushes his hips down onto Andy’s finger, he just rolls his eyes and adds the second carefully.

Joe’s panting heavily; it feels so good. His boyfriend is twisting his fingers in all the right ways, curling them in a ‘come hither’ motion so they brush Joe’s prostate ever so briefly, and Joe whines high, mouth falling open and head thrown back into the pillow. Andy’s way too good at this.

Before long he’s begging for a third, and Andy complies, stretching the younger man. Joe knows it’s not as good as the real thing, but he can’t help but love the way that the tattooed fingers barely knock his prostate every time they’re moved, and he wriggles his hips, fucking himself onto Andy’s hand.

The other man is laughing, watching Joe eagerly trying to get more than Andy can give, “Think you’re ready, Joe?”

He’s nodding, “Please,” and he’s tugging Andy in to lick at his lips and the drummer gives as good as he gets as he removes his fingers from Joe.

Quickly, Andy grabs a pillow to prop Joe’s hips up, the guitarist arching off the bed to help him. He watches Andy apply a generous amount of lube before pulling Joe’s legs apart and up, so they’re hooked around his waist.

Joe feels the head push in and he groans from the sensation, filling him already. Andy’s moving in slow to give him the chance to adjust, his forehead coated in sweat and gripping Joe’s hips firmly. Both men are panting and can feel the other’s warm breath, heavy on their skin.

“M-move,” Joe’s gasping out when Andy’s buried to the hilt, “Please.”

Andy nods and he’s pulling out almost all the way, slamming back in. It’s the way Joe likes it – Rough, but caring, and he’s tightening his fingers on Andy’s shoulders. It’s slow but full on, all emotion, and Andy’s whispering under his breath as he tries hard to control himself, making it the best it can be for Joe.

Before long, they’ve established a rhythm, Andy snapping his hips into Joe and Joe pushing back down onto him, trying to take him deeper. The angle of Andy’s thrusts changes as he pushes Joe’s legs higher around his waist and he’s right on target for his prostate. The younger man is seeing stars and he’s moaning high in his throat, tightening every muscle in his body, and then Andy is groaning from the pressure Joe’s creating around him.

Even when their movements are falling sloppy, neither care, Joe lost in Andy’s clouded eyes and the drummer braced above Joe by one arm, and they’re kissing. It matches the pace of the sex. It’s almost romantic, it’s so caring, and Joe thinks it’s probably the best time they’ve ever had together. Joe’s so close but not close enough, so Andy leans down to spit on one hand and wraps it around Joe’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Obviously it’s Joe that comes first, tightening around Andy. He’s muttering nonsense against the drummer’s lips, painting his stomach and Andy’s hand with ribbons of white, and the sight and sounds from it tip the older over the edge too. Joe can feel Andy shooting deep and he feels sticky as Andy’s coming down from his high, pulling out, and it’s running down his thighs.

Both lie and catch their breaths for a while, Andy collapsing next to Joe, and neither care until the sweat begins to dry and Joe’s aware he’s going to smell awful. He moves to clean up but Andy pushes him back down, sitting up and smiling at him.

Joe’s immediately surprised, because Andy rarely cares about how he smells, but Andy comes back with a damp cloth, wiping Joe over first and then himself before settling behind Joe and wrapping both arms around his waist.

“I love you, y’know,” He mumbles into his ear, and Joe chuckles low in his throat.

“I know,” he laughs, “I love you too. Thank you.”

Andy shakes his head against the back of Joe’s head, “I’m not even finished showing you how important you are to me.”

Surprised, Joe’s voice raises, “What could possibly be left?” He’s grinning, because he knows full well what Andy means.

The tattooed hands moved from around his waist, gently rolling Joe onto his stomach. Andy settles on his back, using Joe’s butt as a seat, and he’s running his talented fingers up and down Joe’s back lightly, kissing in between his shoulder blades.

Joe’s eyes flutter shut, in bliss as Andy’s hands become heavier, “You’re gonna turn me into a gooey marshmallow.”

Andy laughs; a melodic sound that lingers in Joe’s ears, “Well, you deserve it.”

“I do not,” Joe groans as Andy massages a tough knot, “You’re the best boyfriend ever; I love you, oh my God.”

Andy’s giggling again, “I just wanted to show you that I do love you, you know.”

“I think you’ve sufficiently proved it,” Joe announces, “I certainly feel loved.”

The drummer’s hands reach his shoulders, moving in small circles over the tense skin, “So you should. Don’t ever think I don’t care, no matter what.”

“Would you still love me if I looked like Donald Trump?” Joe jokes, and Andy lets out a barking laugh into Joe’s hair, bent over.

“If you’re still the same person personality wise, why the hell not,” He grins, and Joe smiles a toothy grin of his own.

“Good, because I can’t promise you I’ll ever look much better than this,” It’s mumbled, because Joe’s face is squished against the pillow, but Andy’s suddenly kissing his ear and making firmer movements over his shoulders.

“You’re so handsome; I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“I’m tempted to complain because you’re implying that I could look different.”

Andy’s liking the confidence Joe’s gained just from the treatment Andy’s been giving him, “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” He whines, “I love you, okay?”

“I love you too,” Joe replies, and Andy gently shuffles down to press his chest against Joe’s back, pressing his nose into his neck and twining his legs with Joe’s as they both roll to their original position on the bed.

“Thank you for all of this, y’know. I feel so much better,” Joe’s drawling, half asleep and totally relaxed in the vegan’s arms.

“If sex makes you feel like this, I don’t know why you didn’t want it to begin with,” Andy kisses his neck and holds Joe’s hands tightly with his own.

“That was the best sex we’ve ever had, I felt so good,” Joe announces.

Andy hums against his neck, “I feel like I need to take the time to show you how much I appreciate you more, I don’t want you feeling like you’re not beautiful to me ever again.”

Joe’s tangling his fingers with Andy’s properly, pulling Andy closer as he closes his eyes, “You’ve just proved it, I don’t think I’ll doubt it again.”

Andy leans up to kiss Joe’s cheek carefully before settling down behind him, succumbing to the feel of Joe’s heartbeat under his hands and the steady breathing making his chest rise and fall, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
